Love Bus
by creepy-kreme
Summary: "You know, I've been dying to ask this ever since the first time I saw you." He tilted his head in a childish manner and glanced around to check if anyone was still inside the bus. "Why in the world is the President's son riding a public bus?" Amusement filled his eyes and I felt the blood drain out of me. AU. SasuNaru. M Rated. On going? Dedicated to Sachiel Angelo.


Love Bus  
By: Creepy-kreme

A/N: This is for my Guess-My-Name Game. Dedicated to my awesome brain-friend _Sachiel Angelo_ who got my name right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters and the plot is half-owned by the requestor herself. I only twisted it here and there.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEANUT BUDDY! This is for you too.

Not beta'd.

Enjoy.

* * *

I am sitting on a frozen bench on the bus stop, waiting for the last ride for the day so that I can go home. The seat is freezing and my ass is ice cold. My orange hoodie did nothing for the cold breeze. My jeans weren't exactly made for the weather. And my old, battered white Chucks did nothing to keep my feet warm.

In short, I am wearing useless clothes in the middle of fucking _November_.

I huffed. Some of the snow perched on top of my blonde hair, some sat on my shoulders. I didn't shrug it off. I'd probably get sick if I keep this up. I know I _should_ care. But I don't.

Well at least, not right now. I'm just too tired to care.

I glanced at my watch and sighed. 10:47 PM. It's late. The household probably went hysterical already and...

Suddenly, I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle and I started to feel eyes all over me, low murmurs of gossips reached my ears.

_Crap_. This is _bad._

I grabbed the hood of my top and shoved it over my head so no one would recognize me and I tried my damnedest to avoid everyone's gaze. I watched the cars zoom past me instead. Most of them rev faster than the others, some were in a much slower pace -not wanting to go home just yet- and others were, _well_... waiting. Just like me.

Calming myself down, my eyes followed every car. Red, yellow, and white streaks flashing at me, flashing at everything. It disappears just before another one follows, and the cycle just goes on.

Eventually, I grew tired of it, and I drew my eyes out of the road. And now, sitting here, all I can do is close my eyes and wait.

I really shouldn't be taking a public bus. Ah, scratch that. I really shouldn't be _out_ in the public to begin with.

Let's just say it's not particularly safe for me.

Speaking of safety, I tutted. That damn dog face is going to pay for this. He said he's taking me home. Then he sees a two-legged mammal in a skirt and threw me away as if I were a trash.

_Bestfriend?_

Bestfriend, my _ass_.

"Damn you, Kiba." Puffs of smoke emitted from my mouth as I grumbled under my breath. "Damn you to hell."

My head feels heavy, like it weighed a few hundred tons and it's just waiting for my neck to snap to crash on the floor. I feel so dizzy but I didn't ask myself why. I wouldn't be able to put a finger on it even if I tried. If I hadn't been sitting, I'd bet my right hand that I would be swaying right now.

The bus stops just in time and opens its door in front of me, its signal lights blinking steadfast, probably to signal something to the other cars. I blink back at it.

"Kid. You coming in or not?" says the driver.

"Yeah." I heard myself saying. "Yeah, I will."

I climbed aboard and found that there were only a few people inside. The two of them occupied the farthest seat from me, at the back of the bus. Warmth enveloped me as soon as I got in, and I almost melted right then and there. Scanning my card on the sensor near the driver's seat, the interior of the bus blurred around me and I had to grab the railing to keep me upright. I closed my eyes for a second and shook my head.

_Damn_, what is _wrong_ with me?

I took the nearest seat and slumped against it, pathetically thankful that the bus wasn't full at this time of the night like it usually was. Facing the aisle, I literally blocked the walkway, but I have no time to care. I don't think I could even get as far as the middle of the bus without fainting. There's no one here in front anyway.

My sight became more and more unsteady every passing second, so I pushed myself up and leaned my back on the window behind me before I finally surrendered and closed my eyes.

A few minutes, I told myself.

_Just a few_.

* * *

I blinked. And blinked again.

I have no idea how long I sat here or how in the world I fell asleep, but I was woken up by a nudge on my left arm and stirred myself awake. My eyes were blurry and I tried to look up to whatever or whoever that is who woke me.

There were three of him at first, but my vision started to get better and I can finally see him clearly.

A young man, dressed in a navy blue uniform stood before me. His uniform fit him to the nines and did nothing to hide his perfectly lean body. My eyes landed back to his face and I can't help but to stare at those onyx orbs I found so deep and mystifying and so huntingly familiar.

I squinted and stared harder.

My eyes widened a fracture as my brain started to recognize him.

_Uchiha Sasuke_, I read on his badge. _First Lieutenant. Konoha Military Police Force._

I resisted the urge to groan and smack my face.

Uchiha. _Sasuke_.

_Shit_. Dad's _really_ gonna _love_ me once he hears about this.

You see, this guy and I always tend to share the same bus everytime I went home late from the uni, but it's the first time I saw him on a uniform so I didn't know he's part of the Military. And it seems like this particular night isn't any different.

All I wanted was to bolt straight out of my seat as panic rise from my throat. I've had enough security for the day, thank you very much.

No such luck.

He's leaning far too close for my liking, and I can feel his warm breath tickle my cheeks. His raven hair framed his perfect face as he leaned further towards me and all I can do was to stare. Those luscious lips were moving, like they were trying to tell me something, but I can't hear it.

As if on cue, my ears started ringing. There was a long buzzing sound that seems to echo inside my head just before it faded and I can finally hear tidbits of what he was saying.

"..._alright?_"

"Wha-?" I can feel my face scrunch up in confusion. He noticed it too because he repeated it again for me.

"I was asking if you're alright."

I can feel my mouth go dry as he stared harder at me and my knees started to tremble.

Calm the _fuck_ down, Naruto! He doesn't recognize you. He doesn't! He just _doesn't!_

"Yeah." I rubbed my left palm on my cheek to hide my anxiety and tried to sit on a more comfortable position. I felt him lean back so that we're safely inches apart before continuing. "I'm fine."

I can feel him eyeing me even though I wasn't looking at him, his eyes boring a hole on my face. I glanced at him for a second just to see if he really was looking at me and I almost choked on a gasp.

I knew it. I fucking _knew_ it. I knew up to the deepest part of my brain that I was going to regret doing that, but I still did.

I clenched my fist tightly and forced my eyes back to my feet.

Fuck.

Fuck fuckety _fuck_.

He knows. _He goddamn knows!_ He's gonna tell my Dad! I'm gonna be in deep shit! Dad's gooing to chew my ass off! I'm going to be grounded! For a month... for a year! No TV. No phone. No internet. No cars. No Ramen! No everythi-!

Sasuke cleared his throat and I jolted out of my thoughts. I glared at him, but he only raised a slender eyebrow at me.

"You know, I've been dying to ask this ever since the first time I saw you." He tilted his head in a childish manner and glanced around to check if anyone was still inside the bus. Thank all the fucking gods there's none. "Why in the world is the _President's son_ riding a public bus?" Amusement filled his eyes and I felt the blood drain out of me.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ My brain recited like a mantra. _He do know!_

Can someone just shoot me right now?

"Please don't tell my Dad!" It slipped out of my mouth even before I thought about it.

He raised an eyebrow at me again. "Tell me a good reason as to why I shouldn't."

A million of reasons flew inside my head at the same time but it can be summarized in one sentence so I told him that plainly.

"He's gonna _kill_ me!" Well, that's the truth anyway. If you count not feeding me Ramen as a way of killing me, then _yes_. That is indeed a fact.

He seemed to like the idea. The bastard. But I can see the wheels inside his head turning as he ponder over it.

"Okay. I won't tell Mr. President." He finally said.

I whipped my head so fast, I heard a bone on my neck pop.

"_Really?!_" That was easy?

"Really really."

I breathed out the air I didn't know I was holding and a dreamy grin split my face. I can feel myself floating in a mountain of bliss and I can finally see the gate towards heaven. The gate is opening inches by inches and I can smell Ramen in the air. Just a little bit more and I can be inside.

_Just a little bit... more..._

"In one condition."

Then I fell hard, face-flat on the floor.

I groaned and smack a hand over my face.

Of _fucking_ course, there's a _condition_. How could I honestly believe that I can get out of this so easily? I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, feeling utterly spent. _God._ This is so fucked up.

He cleared his throat for the second time, catching my attention. "You ready to listen now?"

"Yeah." A sigh left my lips. "Sorry. Just spacing."

"You do that a lot?" He asked dryly.

I glared at him again. "You don't know me."

He shugged a noncommittal shrug at me as if he didn't really care. "Whatever. You seem like the spacey type to me."

I clenched my jaw and counted one to ten, trying to bite back the words that are threatening to lash out.

"Just shoot and get this over and done with." I growled.

"I'll walk you home."

"E-Excuse me?" I can literally hear my heartbeat through my ears and I feel lightheaded all over again. "I think I misheard you. What do you mean you're gonna _'walk me home'_?"

"You heard me just fine." He answered neutrally. "_That's_ my condition. It's either you let me or I'll tell your Father." I felt like a pathetic child being reprimanded for having been caught stealing candies.

It wasn't exactly a good feeling.

"But _why_?!"

"Why, what?"

"Why _that_? You can have anything! You can literally ask me anything and I'll be able to give it to you."

"I don't care about that." He waved impatiently. "I already have everything." Ah. Right. He's an Uchiha. _Bastard_. "But _you_?" His eyes flickered on me. "You're sick. Don't tell me you're not feeling dizzy."

_Do you really expect me to tell you how right you are, you asshole? _"No. I don't."

"Gee. You can lie better than that." He deadpanned.

I clenched my hands tighter.

"Last stop!" Shouted the driver.

I breathed deeply and stood up. "Look here, Mr..." Pretend you don't know him. _Pretend you don't know him_! "... whoever you are. I don't need your help. I am capable of going home alone and-" I lost my train of thought as the world around me started reeling and I feel myself collapse.

All I can do was wait for the oncoming impact, which I'm pretty sure wouldn't feel nice at all once it got me.

One. Two.

Fuck. Why is it so long?_ Just get on with it already!_

Three seconds. Four.

But the impact never came.

An arm kept me from falling and pressed me towards a warm body. I opened my eyes in a snail's pace and it locked with the same onyx eyes I was running away from seconds ago.

"You were saying?" His voice was light and teasing and velvety deep, but there was a large worried frown furrowing his handsome face.

I can't concentrate on whatever he's saying though, as I my mind started to notice the warmth of the arm circling my waist and the heat of the palm resting on my hip instead.

_Damn._ I need to get laid.

"You're hot." _Okaaaay_. Stupid mouth. That came out wrong.

The look of surprise and amusement swam in his eyes and a genuine smile etched on his lips and it looked almost cute. _Almost_ is the cue word.

"No! What I mean is, you're..." I swallowed hard and bit my lip, trying to think of the right word. "..._warm_." I finished lamely.

He covered a palm on his lips, but it was obvious he's grinning. "I know what you meant."

My traitorous face flushed and I pushed him away. "_Ugh_. Whatever. Just walk me home."

He chuckled and allowed me to brush past him and headed outside before following me, the driver of the bus smirking knowingly at us.

If this isn't the most embarrassing thing I ever did in my entire life, I seriously don't what is.

I took my last step out of the bus, but the world started spinning again. I can feel my own body weight press me down to ground and I knew, this time for sure, there's no one else left to catch me if my face suddenly decide to become close friends with the floor.

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I felt a flash of pain on my head. My body feels warm but I feel cold, like a bucket full of ice was thrown over me and left me to freeze. Certain parts of my body is aching too, but I'm too dazed to grasp any coherent thoughts. All I know is that I got off the bus and fainted. Whatever happened after that is a blur. The rest was a bit fuzzy.

My eyes flickered to a familiar room, my room, to be exact, and I felt myself relax.

My forehead feels cool and I can feel something pressing against it. So, I tucked my hand out of the comforter and touched to see what it was.

"Fever."

My hand jerked to a stop as my head snapped to the general direction of the voice. It was on the right side of the bed and I can discern a figure slumped against a chair comfortably.

"38.7 degrees." The figure murmured. "You didn't notice?"

I bolted upright, too hastily and abruptly might I add, that it made me momentarily dizzy. I had to cling on the bed sheet to keep me from falling.

"_Mom_?"

"Who else?" My mother, who's still wearing her expensive-looking white corporate clothes, stood up gracefully and walked towards me. I can smell a faint flowery smell of her aroma, probably Versace, drift inside my room.

"What time is it?"

"1 am."

Wow. 1 am? "How long have I been out?"

"Only for an hour or so." She said before she tutted. "You idiot. You got me so worried."

I fell back into the bed and shoved my arm over my eyes, but I can still see her in my peripheral. "You don't look so worried."

"Well, I _am_." She snapped.

I have nothing else to say to that, so I just grunted.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But first..." Mom crossed her arms like she always does when she's trying to look intimidating. Well, I must say she's doing a great job."...why don't you tell your mother what exactly have you been doing with Mikoto's youngest son?" I can hear her feral grin from here. It's kinda scary.

I cringed. Damn it. I forgot about him.

"What do you mean?" I drawled out nervously. I just hope he didn't tell her. Even though he promised not to tell, I did spefically asked him only my father.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?!" I shot out of the bed and glared at her.

"What? Don't look at me like that. You slept with the Hyuuga heir last week. I'm just asking."

Okay... so, I did sleep with Neji, but that's beside the point.

"_Jesus_, Mom! Why don't you just outright call me a _nympho_?"

"Good idea. That could save me a few words."

My mouth fell open and I think my eyeballs literally went out of my sockets. _Seriously_? Did my mother just _agreed_ and _implied_ that I'm a _nymphomaniac_?!

The shock and disbelief started to fade and I can think more clearly. I must be staring at her for quite some time because she started to get impatient.

"So?" She pressed.

"So, what?"

"Did you?"

"Oh, for the _love_ of _God_!" I groaned and smacked a pillow over my face. This woman. My own _mother_! "What made you think that I slept with him?"

"Well, he carried you like a princess and brought you home with a fever. So, I just _assumed_ that you guys had a hot and steamy sex, that's why your temperature went up." She winked at me.

"Mom." I growled a warning. God, is she _frustrating_. Don't get me wrong. I _so_ do love my mother, but this is absurd!

"Oh, don't you_ 'mom' _me. Spill it."

"Are we seriously going to _talk_ about this?" I really didn't want to hear the answer to that.

"Yes." She might as well have told me 'Duh'.

I sighed in defeat. "No, Mom. We didn't have sex."

"Oh." Her eyebrows shot up and then furrowed. "Why not? Is he small?"

"Mom!" I am starting to regret my decision of going out of the closet to my parents. It seems that you can only have two kinds of them. It's either you get a homophobic or you get the weird and supportive one.

Trust me. You'd rather have your father beat you to pulp than have this conversation with your mother.

"_Okay, okay_." She waved an impatient hand at me and sat at the foot of the bed. "Just tell me what happened."

And so, I told her what happened and all the other things I can remember. From the sudden dizziness and the sleeping, up to the part where I was woken up by the Uchiha. She made fun of me after and told me that maybe I was snoring my lungs out that's why Sasuke woke me, which I certainly hope was not the case. Because I do not, I repeat, do _not_ snore. I sleep on the bus all the time and I am not even going to think about the possibility.

I also told mom about Sasuke's bastardiness and we talked and talked and talked until the room was overflowed by words. Mom and I were always like this. So close. Mom had always wanted a daughter, so when she learned that I was gay, well, let's just say I was _very_ welcome. But there's one thing I never let her near me.

Make up and dresses.

I know I'm gay, but _damn it_, I'd rather die than wear those.

Anyway, at least my dad accepted me. He's rather very supportive, which I'm thankful of. But even though I look like my father, I had always been a Mama's boy and I was never ashamed of that. I tell her everything. I tell everything I do everyday. But even if I don't, I know she has her way of knowing it anyway. Although, this time, I didn't exactly tell her that I was on the bus because I know she'll freak out and spout her usual nonsense speech about the dangers of it and blah blah blah. So, it is an understatement if I tell you that I was beyond surprised when she told me that she already knew from the start that I had been riding public buses on the way home whenever I'm alone and promised me not to tell Dad. She also apologized for not being able to give her son a normal life before kissing me goodnight and went out of the room.

I stared at the door long before she's gone. I wasn't surprised that she knew. I was surprised that she didn't blasted my ear long before this particular day happened. But... geez. Mom's so corny. It didn't keep me from smiling though, so I guess it's okay.

I flopped back into the soft cushions of my bed before tapping the lamp shade twice to turn it off. It had been such a rough day and all I wanted was to sleep. But my head kept on flying back to Sasuke and I can't do anything about it.

I don't know why I'm thinking about him. A tiny voice inside my head kept on telling me that I have a crush on him. But I don't. It's more like he's handsome and young and beautiful and sexy and he looked so hot in that uniform but look hotter without it and...

_Oh, my god_. What am I _saying?_

I bonked my head and a sigh left my lips. I shouldn't be thinking about him. This is probably just hormones and stress. It's late and I'm tired. Also, I'm sick. I should just sleep this out.

With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me. But not without wondering if Sasuke and I will see each other again.

* * *

_Toink._

Nah. I just wanted to say that. Lol.

I don't know if I'll continue this. I don't know if I plan to. I stopped there for a reason, you know. (Coz I can't write anymore) but, bah. Whatever. It's negotiable. Tell me if I should. Tell me if I shouldn't.

**Please do read the other oneshots.**

**Drowning** (dedicated to **Beautifulyaoilover93**) - Drama/Angst  
**Call of Duty Day **(dedicated to **LoveAgronNNasir**) - Romance/Humor

*there was supposed to be 2 more but I wasn't able to finish it in time. I don't want to delay this so I posted it today, May 31, just like I had promised. I swear I'm going to finish the others before school starts. I really am sorry Peanut Buddy and Midnight Kei.

*Kik me almonding HAHAHAHA!


End file.
